Measurement instruments using machine vision technology are widely used in quality assurance for both conventional and micro-sized parts and assemblies of machines, medical devices, and semiconductor products, etc. Most commercially available machine vision systems for dimensional measurement are desktop-sized or larger. In general, such systems lack mobility and flexibility with regard to the fact that a large percentage of dimensional measurements are manually performed in workshops, office spaces, and at other sites that are too remote or inconvenient for access by a desktop-sized machine vision metrology system. Smaller, “hand-size” type dimensional measurement instruments, whether using cameras, structured light triangulation, or contact measurement methods, generally provide 1- or 2-dimensional measurements. Furthermore, such instruments generally lack the flexible semi-automated video tools, and/or automatic measurement routine capabilities, that are used for measurement and analysis of images in larger machine vision systems.
The present invention is directed to providing a system and method that can overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the embodiment of the present invention is directed to a hand-size structured-light three-dimensional metrology imaging system and method for obtaining three-dimensional measurements of measured objects.